force_13fandomcom-20200214-history
Mineral Kingdom
The Mineral Kingdom, also known as the Kingdom of Mineral, is the 10th-largest country by total area on Webb-F, located mainly on the Mineral Peninsula. It is home to RSMC Steel City, which is located in Steel City, Quartz Territory. It is bordered by the Fool's Republic to the northeast and bordered by the Salad Republic to the east. It is classified by the United Nations of Webb-F as a "developing country". (This page is a work in progress) __TOC__ History Coming soon! (please scroll down) Regions Sapphire Islands The Sapphire Islands '''are the southernmost extent of the Mineral Kingdom's possessions. The majority of both Bismark Island and Sapphire Island are mainly uninhabited, with only the exception of the city of Crete and the town of Bismark. Mineral Peninsula The '''Mineral Peninsula is the main administrative region of the Mineral Kingdom. It contains a majority of the Mineral Kingdom's population, as well as its economic system. The largest city in the Mineral Kingdom, Steel City, is located on the west coast of this peninsula. Ijzigeland The northern landmass known as Ijzigeland '''is the most remotely populated area of the Mineral Kingdom, as well is its northernmost possession (The Mineral Icecap holdings don't count!). The large majority of people who live here are descended from the Ijzige people. Crimson Highlands Territories and their Economies The Mineral Kingdom is made up of 10 administrative divisions, each with their own differences and similarities. Sapphire Islands (Territory) The '''Sapphire Islands Administrative District is the official name for the local government of the Sapphire Islands. Out of all of the Mineral Kingdom's territories, the Sapphire Islands are the most autonomous. The economy in the Sapphire Islands is focused mainly in two industries: Tourism and Shipping. Tourism on the Sapphire Islands is a large industry, as the island has beautiful beaches and lush, unexplored, and uninhabited jungles. Its capital, Crete, is a pretty large port, connecting Caldlander shipping with Peninsulares shipping. Crete is also home to the Crete Overseas Naval Base, where exercises between Mineralian and Caldlander forces happen monthly. Sapphire Territory Sapphire Territory, different from the Sapphire Islands, is the southernmost territory on the Mineral Peninsula. Its main industry is fishing and shipping, as well as industry. Many areas of Sapphire Territory are uninhabited. Its largest cities, Ruby City and Fall River, have the largest ports in the area, and this is a large trade hub for trade between the Mineral Kingdom and Colombii. Cobalt Territory Coming Soon! Quartz Territory Coming Soon! Mineral Plains Coming Soon! Iron Territory Coming Soon! Volcanic Valley Coming Soon! Northern Valley Coming Soon! Icicle Valley The southwestern territory on Ijzigeland, Icicle Valley, is the most populated area on Ijzigeland. Its main industries are shipping, fishing, and tourism (a very small amount of it). Trade mainly occurs between the Fool's Republic, as the Fool's Republic is to the east of Ijzigeland. The Fool's Republic has possessions west of Ijzigeland as well (what used to be the United Mickdom). Glacier Peaks The northeastern territory on Ijzigeland, Glacier Peaks, is known for its ice-capped mountains (as evidenced by their provincial flag) and large glaciers. Glacier Peaks is the larger of the two territories on Ijzigeland. It's capital, Glacia, is the smallest capital by population in all of the Mineral Kingdom, only numbering 9,023 people as of May 2016. Their major industry, like most of the Mineral Kingdom, is mining.They also have large oil deposits that were recently discovered in the remote northern reaches of Glacier Peaks. Like their neighbor, Icicle Valley, they also have shipping, which is mainly headquartered in Glacia and Jouzhen. Travel The Mineral Kingdom currently has three active international airports, Mineral International Airport MKMC in Mineral City, Iron Territory, Steel International Airport MKSC in Steel City, Quartz Territory, and Cobalt International Airport MKAL in Aluminum City, Cobalt Territory. The Mineral Kingdom also has a network of Inter-regional (comparative to Interstates) and Regional (comparative to state routes) Highways. Speed Limits All Mineral Kingdom Roads have Speed Limits. Inter-regional routes have rural speed limits that often fall between 65 mph (104 km/h) and 80 mph (128 km/h). However, limits may be as high as 90 mph (145 km/h) in Volcanic Valley. Most Inter-regional routes fall between 45 mph (72 km/h) and 60 mph (97 km/h) in urban areas. Undivided rural roads are between 45 mph (72 km/h) and 65 mph (104 km/h) roads may be posted as high as 70 mph (113 km/h) in Volcanic Valley, and such roads are limited to 35 mph (56 km/h) or less in urban areas. Military The Mineral Kingdom Military is consisted of the Mineral Army (112,000 personnel), Mineral Navy (56,500 personnel), and the Mineral Air Force (12,500 personnel). Climate The Mineral Kingdom has varying climates based off of location. The southern tier of the Mineral Kingdom (Sapphire Islands, Sapphire Territory, southern Mineral Plains, southern Cobalt Territory) experience a humid subtropical climate (Cfa). The middle areas of the Mineral Kingdom (Mineral Plains, inland Quartz Territory, Iron Territory, some areas of Volcano Valley) have a hot-summer humid continental climate (Dfa), while areas north of that (Northern Territory, most of Volcanic Valley) have a warm-summer humid continental climate (Dfb). Areas along the coast north of Steel City have an oceanic climate (Cfb). The extereme northern area of the Mineral Peninsula, the city of Ice Citadel, and southern Ijzigeland experiences a subpolar climate (Dfc), and all areas in northern Ijzigeland, regardless of altitude, experience a tundra climate (EF). Some coastal areas of Ijzigeland have a subpolar oceanic climate (Cfc) that experience cool summers and not-so-harsh winters when compared to the rest of Ijzigeland. Environment